Under the Moonlight
by Fred0George
Summary: Adrianna James lived in the muggle world, with no idea of her powers. When she is attacked and some how ends up in Diagon alley she meets three boys that will change her life forever.


Under the Moonlight

Adrianna sat up in bed as a crash echoed from down stairs, she quietly headed down stairs. As she reached the last landing her heart almost stopped. Standing in the kitchen were cloaked figures with mask on. One turned and caught sight of her and raised a wooden stick, he muttered something and a white light shot at her, but before it hit her she disappeared.

. .

James and Sirius were walking through Diagon Alley talking about Quidditch strategies. They were heading towards Florean's to meet Remus Lupin and James' parents, Remus was going to stay with the two boys for the rest of the summer. As they neared the ice cream shop They saw a crowd gathered around a girl that couldn't be older than them they immediately rushed to help the girl. "Sirius go find my parents and be quick about it." James barked out.

He then started making sure she wasn't severely injured. Sirius appeared with James' father and mother. Mr. Potter picked he girl up and said, "Back to the house, I will floo Dumbledore there." With loud pop resounding like a gunshot the group was gone. When they arrived the Lupins were already there. Mrs. Lupin and Mrs. Potter had gone into mother mode, Mrs. Lupin had tea made up and had gotten Remus and Mr. Lupin to prepare the bedroom. Mr. Potter gently set her down and Mrs. Potter fretted about her.

"Lucy!" She yelled as if to no one and a house elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress?" The little elf said in a squeaky voice.

"Bring me a bowl of warm water and a rag." The elf nodded and disappeared. Mrs. Lupin brought up the tea and helped Mrs. Potter. The three boys sat down stairs all worrying for the girl.

Adrianna stirred slightly feeling a slight pain in the back of her head. She heard sounds around her but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She heard a door open and someone walk in, "Has she woken yet?" The voice said, he was a guy and had genuine worry in his voice.

"No not yet Moony," A voice said from her right, He was also a guy.

Moony? What kind of name was Moony?

"This is crazy! I can't wait any longer!" A new voice cried on her left.

"It's all right Padfoot we know what you're feeling." The one called moony said from the foot of the bed.

Alright really? Moony Padfoot And Prongs? Weird names! She yawned and opened her eyes almost blinded by the light. They all jumped when she woke up.

"Are you alright?" A sandy haired boy, he had amber eyes and they were looking at her with such worry.

"I'm okay my head hurts a little bit," She replied shakily.

""I'll see if we have anything for that I'm Remus Lupin."

"Thank you, I'm Adrianna James."

The one on her right had hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back, he also had round glasses perched upon his nose stood up and said, "I'll go ask my mum if she has anything. I'm James Potter."

She smiled at him as he walked out. She turned back to the other boy he had long black hair, striking grey eyes. "Hey I'm Sirius."

"Hello, where am I exactly?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, "Um well..." There sentence was cut off as James returned with a women that she assumed was his mother.

"Ah dear your awake good, James said you had a headache?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes Mam." I replied.

"Well I have a potion here for you to take."

Wait what? Did she just say a potion? She faked a smile and said "Thank you."

"You will have to wait until you speak with Professor Dumbledore." She said kindly then turned to the boys "Out you three you can see her later." They all stood and smiled at her kindly before leaving. Once they left a man came in she assumed was Dumbledore he was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, they twinkled with kindness. He turned to Mrs. Potter, "Thank you Mrs. Potter I do wish to speak alone with her."

"Of course professor," and with that Mrs. Potter walked out the door.

"Hello Adrianna." Said the professor.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore."

"If it isn't to much to ask could you please tell me what had happened?"

"Of course professor..." She told him her tale he said nothing holding his questions until the end.

"Adrianna how old are you?"

"17 professor"

"Perfect! well you can start at Hogwarts in you 7th year with James, Sirius, and Remus."

"Excuse me sir. What is Hogwarts?"

"It's a School of Magic, Young Witches and Wizards attend this school."

"But sir I'm not a witch!"

"Have you ever done anything when you were mad and couldn't explain it?"

"Well yes," she admitted still confused.

"Well then my dear you are a witch. I'm sure the boys would love to take you to Diagon alley and buy you a wand and catch you up to date, wouldn't you boys?" While talking he pulled out his wand and flicking it at the door, it opened and the three boys tumbled in.

"Sure professor wouldn't mind helping a lovely witch," Sirius said with a wink.

"Oh grow up Padfoot!" James cried. He stopped his sentence with an oomph apparently saying something he shouldn't have. Dumbledore winked and walked out the door.

"You three do have some strange nicknames," she noticed. They stared at her in shock.

"How do you know our nicknames?" They questioned.

"Well before I woke up I could hear you talking." she admitted hanging her head down in shame. she knew she shouldn't have been listening.

"Hey it's fine we would have told you anyway," Remus said.

"Yeah" James and Sirius echoed.

"How's your head?" Remus asked. In the excitement she had forgotten her head ache, but now it was back and uglier than ever.

"It still hurts," She admitted, "Mrs. Potter said I could have it after my talk with Dumbledore." They nodded and Sirius stood up.

"I'll go get it" he offered.

"Thank you," I chimed as he walked out. Remus leaned against the bed post,

"You can sit on the bed if you wish," I said patting the bed. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and James put his feet on the bed.

"I wasn't talking to you was I James," I jested. He smiled and kicked his shoe off and stuck his foot in my face.

"What was that?" He said.

"I said 'Get your nasty feet off my bed'" I said poking his foot. James chuckled and started poking my side. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Moony get her feet!" He yelled. Moony agreed and started tickling her feet and her sides were aching from laughing so hard. They both jumped back into their place as the door opened and Sirius walked in and raised his eye brows at the three of us who were all red in the face.

"I'm not sure if I want to know," Sirius said. We all grinned, Mrs. Potter walked in with a cup of steaming blue liquid.

"here you are deary," she said kindly. I thanked her and took the potion into my hand.

"Don't sip it take it in one gulp," Remus said. She took his advise and downed the whole thing before making a face.

"That was," she paused trying to find the right word, "Disgusting." They all smiled and laughed.

"Now we will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow so get a good night rest you lot. We nodded and I laid back and pulled up the covers, James took his shoes off and put his feet on my bed making himself comfortable in the chair, and Sirius copied him. Remus Put my feet in his lap and leaned against the back board. Within minutes they all were asleep.


End file.
